Hermann Göring
Hermann Göring (urodzony 12 stycznia 1893 roku Rosenheim - zmarł 15 października 1946 w Norymberdze) – niemiecki polityk, dowódca sił powietrznych III Rzeszy, as myśliwski z czasów I wojny światowej, zbrodniarz wojenny z czasów II wojny światowej. Biografia Młodość i wczesne lata Hermann Góring urodził się 12 stycznia 1893 roku w sanatorium Rosenheim, Bawarii. Jego ojciec Heinrich był prawnikiem, gubernatorem niemieckiego protektoratu Afryki Południowo-Zachodniej oraz byłym oficerem kawalerii. Matka zaś miała na imię Franciszka i pochodziła z rodziny Tiefenbrunn. Herman wstąpił do szkoły o zaostrzonym rygorze w Karlsruhe. Jego zainteresowanie karierą jako żołnierza, było już w bardzo młodym wieku. Często bawił się żołnierzykami oraz różnymi grami tego typu. W wieku jedenastu lat rodzice młodego Hermana wysłali do szkoły z internatem. Gdzie dyscyplina była bardzo ostra, a jedzenie było bardzo słabe. Sprzedał nawet swoje skrzypce, by opłacić dom oraz bilet kolejowy. Następnie położył się do łóżka o i zaczął udawać chorego. Udawał obłożnie chorego, do puki mu przełożeni nie powiedzieli żeby wracał do domu. W tym samym czasie nadal często bawił się w żołnierza oraz podobnego typu gry. W wieku szesnastu lat wstąpił do akademii wojskowej w Berlinie, którą ukończył z wyróżnieniem i w stopniu porucznika. I wojna światowa Początki Podczas pierwszego roku podczas I wojny światowej, Herman Göring został wysłany z swojego pułku piechoty w Mülhausen, niedaleko granicy francuskiej do hospitalizacji z powodu reumatyzmu , w wyniku wilgoci wojny pozycyjnej. Gdy odzyskał swoje siły, jego przyjaciel Bruno Loerzer przekonał go do przeniesienia się do Luftstreitkräfte niemieckiej armii lotniczej, ale wniosek został odrzucony. Jeszcze w tym samym roku, Göring poleciał jako obserwator Loerzer w Feldfliegerabteilung 25 (FFA 25) - Göring miał zakazany lot, a gdy został odkryty, to za karę zesłano go do koszar w zamknięciu na trzy tygodnie, ale kara nie zostało przeprowadzona. W tym samym czasie za pomocą przyjaciela Göringa Loerzer FFA 25, korony księcia piątej armii. Leciał wraz z swoim przyjacielem na rozpoznanie i bombardowanie. Misja zakończyła się powodzeniem, a młodzi żołnierze odznaczeni Krzyżem Żelaznym I klasy Pilot Po pomyślnym ukończeniu szkolenia pilota, Herman Göring został przeniesiony do Jagdstaffel. Ciężko ranny w biodro w walkach powietrznych, wziął prawie rok odpoczynku, aby odzyskać swoje siły. Następnie został przeniesiony do Jagdstaffel 26 , dowodzony przez Loerzer, w lutym 1917. On stale zestrzelał i odnosił zwycięstwa w bitwach powietrznych aż do maja, kiedy został przydzielony do dowodzenia Jagdstaffel 27 . Służył Jastas 5, 26, i 27, nadal zwyciężał.Wojnę zakończył z dwudziestoma dwoma zestrzeleniami. Specjaliści niebyli pewni liczby zestrzeleń. Życie po wojenne Po wojnie Herman był przekonany jak wielu innych weteranów niemieckich, co do legendy Stab-in-the-back. Przekonanie, że armia niemiecka odbywa nie bardzo przegrali wojnę, ale zamiast tego został zdradzony przez przywódców cywilnej: marksistów, Żydów, a zwłaszcza Republikanie , którzy obalili monarchię niemieckiego.W 1921 Göring podjął studia uniwersyteckie w Monachium. Tam poznał przyszłego wodza oraz kanclerza III Rzeszy - Adolfa Hitlera i w 1922 wstąpił do partii NSDAP. W rok później uczestniczył w puczu monachijskim jako szef bojówek SA. W czasie zajść został ranny. Aby uniknąć procesu i więzienia w 1923, udał się do Włoch, a następnie do Szwecji, gdzie leczył się w jednej z klinik psychiatrycznych z uzależnienia od morfiny, w które popadł w czasie leczenia szpitalnego po katastrofie lotniczej w 1916. Z Włoch wrócił do Niemiec w 1927 i włączył się aktywnie w działania partii nazistowskiej, dzięki posiadanym kontaktom towarzyskim ułatwił jej uzyskanie wpływów pośród tzw. "sfer wyższych". Od 1928 był posłem do Reichstagu, a od 1932 jego przewodniczącym. Później szybko awansował w 1933 na ministra lotnictwa Rzeszy i premiera Prus. 10 kwietnia 1933 z polecenia Göringa została utworzona rządowa agencja Forschungsamt, w celu podsłuchiwania rozmów telefonicznych, przechwytywania korespondencji radiowej i łamania szyfrów. Göring w tym samym roku utworzył Gestapo i zorganizował pierwsze obozy koncentracyjne w Oranienburgu i Papenburgu. W 1934 wraz z Himmlerem kierował akcją "noc długich noży", w czasie której dokonano śmierci i likwidacji osób przeciwnych Hitlerowi oraz zagrażających jego władzy. Szczególnie było to skierowane do najwyższych członków SA. II wojna światowa i proces w Norymberdze Podczas II wojny światowej został awansowany do stopnia feldmarszałka oraz objął zwierzchność nad siłami powietrznymi III Rzeszy. Z początku jego samoloty odnosiły ogromne zwycięstwa, ale przegrana bitwa o Anglię w 1943 przechyliła szalę na same straty. Ponadto śmierć lekarza, który dostarczał morfinę potrzebną mu do zaspokojenia nałogu, dostawy zostały przerwane. Tym samym feldmarszałek wydawał pochopne decyzję. Pod koniec wojny często przebywał w wilczym szańcu oraz u boku wodza Adolfa Hitlera. Raz zaproponował mu oddanie władzy na jego osobę, za co Hitler kazał go aresztować i pozbawić wszystkich stanowisk. Po przegranej wojnie przez Niemcy Herman został oskarżony za zbrodnie wojenne w Norymberdze. Jego wyrokiem było powieszenie, Herman bardzo nalegał na honorową śmierć jaką było rozstrzelanie, ale ówczesne władze się nie zgodziły. 15 października 1946 zażył pigułkę z cyjankiem, popełniając samobójstwo, ponoć nie mógł się pogodzić z taką hańbiącą śmiercią. Kategoria:Niemieccy politycy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1893 roku Kategoria:Zmarli w 1946 roku Kategoria:Niemieccy żołnierze